Hell Girl
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Sasuke después de tanto tiempo, tiene la oportunidad de obtener su único deseo: venganza. Decide hacer un pacto con el infierno, invocando a un ser que lo ayude. Sin saberlo invoca a quien menos esperaba: Hyuga Hinata, la nueva del instituto y la chica del infierno. AU. SasuHina. EN PAUSA


_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, quien es tan bueno y nos los presta (y tan malo y los mata T-T). Yo solo los uso para expresar mis ideas, sin fines de lucro! ^^_

* * *

_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Tengo 16 años y curso el último año de secundaria en el Instituto Konoha. Mi familia, no tengo. Mi sueño para el futuro, no existe solo tengo una meta, conseguir venganza, la venganza de los que me hicieron tener una vida miserable. Hace 8 años, mis padres fueron asesinados, sin piedad y sin compasión. A ambos los encontré en su cuarto, el suelo, bañados en sangre. No es algo que un niño de 8 años deba tener que ver y recordar como su infancia. El culpable, lo desconozco, la policía no logro descubrir quien fue, aunque, solo hay un sospechoso. Uchiha Itachi. Mi hermano mayor. Desde ese fatídico día no se le ha visto. Desde ese día me permití vivir con un simple propósito, vengarme del culpable, sea quien sea, de la manera que sea necesaria y lo más pronto posible._

_Lo único que necesito ahora es poder, dinero ya tengo. Soy el heredero de la empresa de mis padres, Uchiha Corporation, una de las razones por las cuales, se cree fueron asesinados mis padres. La empresa está a cargo de mi primo, Uchiha Obito, hasta que yo tenga la edad suficiente para cumplir con mi deber. No importa el precio conseguiré mi venganza._

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke había escuchado que, si deseabas vengarte solo necesitabas hacer una cosa muy simple, sin importar el tipo de venganza que se quisiera. Contactar al infierno.

Todo comenzó cuando comenzaron a haber mas y mas reportes de desaparecidos, los cuales se esfumaron, sin dejar rastro. Al principio no le tomo importancia, la gente hoy en día era muy chismosa y usaban demasiado la imaginación para cosas estúpidas, según él. Pero después logro saber un rumor que no pudo evitar pensar, personas estaban contactando al infierno para pedirles algo, venganza. Eso fue algo que lo tentó y en sobremanera. Sentía rencor al recordar ese día, el día en que toda su vida se derrumbo. Ya tenía 16 y estaba comenzando a sentir la desesperación de no haber conseguido nada, el dinero era inútil y no quería seguir desperdiciando el dinero en gente inútil. Entonces lo pensó, el infierno podía hacerlo por él.

Dedico mucho tiempo a investigar a fondo el tema. Al parecer había seres que estaban dispuestos a darle lo que quería a cambio de algo, no supo que era ese algo pero no le importo, tenía la posibilidad de cumplir su meta, su único deseo.

Lo único que se necesitaba era escribir en una hoja, con un pincel y tinta, acerca de el, de su familia, de su deseo y las razones de ese deseo. Debía firmarse al final con su propia sangre. Dicha carta, debía ser quemada con una vela negra, la cual debía tener un listón rojo marrado. Cuando la carta estuviera completamente hecha cenizas, haría un círculo con ellas, alrededor de la vela. Al final tendría que recitar una especie de frase, pero había una condición, solo podía ser en luna llena.

No tuvo problemas con hacer todo lo requerido, estaba en su gran cuarto con las luces encendidas. Se encontraba sentado en el piso, detrás de sí, el ventanal que daba al balcón, por el cual entraba la luz de la luna. Era el momento. Saco una pequeña cuchilla y se hirió un dedo, lo suficiente para poder firmar. Al hacerlo quemo la carta con la vela en el suelo, se sentó y esparció las cenizas en un círculo entonces recito:

_*Fata non igitur do odium. __Redde mihi dare voluisse. Da mihi virtutem ut coccinum fatalibus._

Sabía que todo podría ser una gran mentira pero también sabía que podría ser cierto y podría ser de gran ayuda. Al terminar la frase hubo un minuto de silencio total.

-…- _"Me estafaron…"_ pensó, pero al instante la luz de su habitación desapareció, las luces explotaron y por último la vela se apago, se quedo en silencio y sin moverse, algo le decía que tenía que quedarse así, la luz de la luna entraba por la puerta/ventanal junto con el viento _"La puerta estaba cerrada…"_ pensó, y sintió una sombra detrás de sí, se levanto inmediatamente y la vio-…

No podía verla bien, pero sabía que era una silueta femenina, la oscuridad no le permitía verla, solo la silueta que era iluminada por la luna y sus ojos, los cuales parecían dos lunas y brillaban a su parecer de una manera mágica ¿Quién era ella?

-Tú me invocaste…- hablo la chica con una voz muy delicada y casi, hipnotizante.

-Si- Sasuke estaba decidido a ir al grano- tengo un deseo…

-¿Qué deseas?...- pregunto mientras el viento movía sus largos cabellos.

-Deseo venganza…- al decir esto sintió una opresión en su garganta y miro su mano al sentir su muñeca derecha, con la cual había firmado, quemarse ligeramente, miro a su acompañante y noto como entrecerraba los ojos, como con molestia.

-Quieres venganza…venganza tendrás…- el viento comenzó a entrar con fuerza detrás de ella, azotando su cabello y haciendo notar que portaba un kimono muy elegante y tradicional. Las cenizas se levantaron y comenzaron a girar alrededor de el, convirtiéndose en pétalos blancos- pero…tienes que pagar un precio…

Antes de siquiera poder procesar completamente lo escuchado, sintió su energía desvanecerse y su cuerpo caer sin fuerzas, lo último que vio fue esa silueta con ojos de luna.

* * *

Se despertó extraño, al abrir los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentó se su cama y noto que había dormido igual, hasta con zapatos. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, su deseo, la vela, la chica, el infierno. Se acerco al lugar de los hechos y no estaba, la vela había desaparecido junto con las cenizas y ni rastros del listón.

Pensó que tal vez todo fue producto de su imaginación, pero noto que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, al salir noto algo extraño, una rosa blanca con el listón rojo amarrado. La tomo y solo frunció el seño, alguna acosadora de su famoso club de fans debió haber entrado ayer y haber averiguado todo su plan, a esa chica le iría mal.

* * *

Sasuke se había alistado más deprisa y había salido más fastidiado de lo normal. Quien lo viese de cerca notaria su rostro cansado, con ojeras y malhumorado. Estaba pensando en tantas formas de torturar a esa tonta que se había atrevido a entrar a su casa y burlarse de él, aunque acepto que había sido demasiado optimista para un asunto de ese tipo, después de todo ni siquiera era alguien religioso o algo por el estilo para creer en ese famoso lugar donde las personas malas van a parar "Estupideces, maldito infierno que no sirves cuando deberías".

Había decidido irse caminando, no estaba de humor para el tránsito y tampoco para las fans que lo seguían cuando iba por esa ruta entonces prefirió escoger una ruta alternativa. Aun con su pantalón negro, su camisa blanca, su saco negro y sus zapatos negros, era completamente irresistible para la población femenina del Instituto, las pocas chicas que estaban en su "circulo de amistad" no estaban interesadas en el por el único motivo de que lo conocían y que ya les importaba alguien más _"Gracias a Kami…"_ al pensar en eso se volvió a sentir estúpido, como había sido posible que el, Uchiha Sasuke, se hubiera dejado engañar de esa manera tan baja.

Con la molestia más grande del mundo comenzó a cruzar una calle, al llegar al otro lado justo cuando se dirigía a doblar una esquina, alguien choco con él, despistadamente se levanto del suelo y sintió que en definitiva hoy era su día de suerte, fastidiado a más no poder se levanto y miro al responsable de su caída.

Era una chica, la cual inmediatamente se reincorporo y comenzó a levantar unas cuantas cosas que se habían caído de su maletín, con un largo cabello de un color extraño, negro azulado, tapando su rostro. Vestía el uniforme del Instituto, falda de paletones negra, camisa blanca, saco negro y zapatillas del mismo color con las medias blancas. Lo que llamo su atención fue, lo que parecía ser, un pañuelo rojo atado como listón en el cuello de su camisa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica termino, dio una pequeña reverencia para luego salir corriendo con el maletín abrazado, no sin antes decir:

-L-lo siento mucho…- quien se creía para haberlo chocado de esa manera, ya conocía esa táctica de acosadora, no obstante prefirió seguir su camino, después de todo debía ahorrar paciencia para las horas que faltaban.

* * *

Al llegar a clases todo estaba como lo esperaba, sus amigos reunidos en un lado del salón, las fangirls del otro lado, el profesor que ni se aparecía, era un día como cualquiera, se sentó en su lugar, sin saludar a nadie como de costumbre, lo cual no sorprendía a nadie, el siempre se mantenía frio e inaccesible, lo que hacía difícil mantener una conversación con él, pero aun así tenia personas a las cuales podía tenerles confianza y lo alejaban, aunque sea un poco del camino oscuro en el cual se había metido.

Entonces recordó algo, miro hacia ellos, después de haber ignorado los "Buenos días" que le habían dirigido, noto a Neji e inesperadamente recordó los ojos de la chica de anoche, eran iguales, según sabia, solo la familia de Neji tenía esos ojos, resoplo e ignoro ese hecho, no le importaba en nada.

Tocaron el timbre y él sus compañeros tomaron asiento, milagrosamente su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, había llegado puntual pero por lo que se veía en su rostro, lo poco que se veía por su rara costumbre de llevarlo oculto, no estaba de acuerdo con haber llegado puntual. Coloco su maletín en su escritorio y en vez de sacar su famoso librito e ignorarlos durante un buen rato hasta acordarse de que él era el maestro, se coloco de frente a su clase.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, hoy llegue temprano- dijo, los estudiantes quedaron en silencio "no me digas" pensó Sasuke- y es que hoy es un día especial, tenemos una nueva alumna, la cual ha sido transferida del Instituto de Señoritas justo ayer, preséntate por favor- saco su librito y señalo a la puerta, la mayoría estaba expectante, el Instituto de Señoritas estaba caracterizado por sus más altas expectativas, chicas lindas, refinadas y sobre todo ricas.

Se hizo presente ante el salón una joven de largo cabello azulado, hasta la cintura, con su fleco cortado a la perfección y su traje arreglado correctamente, sus pasos algo torpes y tímidos daban una serie de adorabilidad a su persona junto con esos delicados ojos perlas. Ella se coloco de frente, justo al lado de Kakashi-sensei, miro al salón y mostro un adorable sonrojo, bajo la mirada y casi en un susurro comenzó a hablar.

-M-muy buenos días, m-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, e-encantada de conocerlos- tras terminar de hablar, dio una pequeña reverencia, Sasuke frunció el seño, la reconoció como la torpe chica con la que había chocado y no solo eso, era la misma de anoche, hasta la pudo visualizar con un kimono y la luna tras de si, lo que lo extraño fue la gran diferencia de hoy y la de anoche.

Ella se sentó detrás de Neji en la fila siguiente de la de él, que era la primera, ella les envió una dulce sonrisa a sus amigos pero al verlo a él se mostro incomoda por no decir asustada, como no estarlo si el prácticamente la apuñalaba con la mirada, escucho decir al Hyuga que ella era su prima y otras cosas mas mientras la saludaban y se presentaban. Todo el resto de la clase paso mandándole miradas de vez en cuando, notando como ella se tensaba y casi temblaba, el sonrió _"No juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar" ._

* * *

Llego la hora de salir, esto era lo hermoso de los lunes, que salían temprano. Muchos aprovechaban para salir con sus amigos pero Sasuke solo quería hacer una cosa, interrogar a la supuesta Hinata. La miro salir después de despedirse de los demás y se levanto para seguirla, ignoro las palabras de sus amigos.

-Hoy está más raro de lo normal, y eso es mucho decir del teme dattebayo- comento Naruto al resto, mientras Sakura se mostraba preocupada por la situación, no fue hasta hace poco que supero su _"enamoramiento"_ de la infancia hacia Sasuke y lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos junto con Naruto, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y algo que ver con la chica nueva, Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun…

No tuvo que avanzar muy rápido para alcanzar a la joven Hyuga, se notaba apresurada y eso entorpecía mas sus pasos. Justo cuando ella se disponía a bajar las escaleras, Sasuke se le apareció y la tomo del brazo con fuerza, acorralándola en la pared, haciendo una jaula con sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada hasta las orejas, solo los separaban unos pocos centímetros, pero la ira en los ojos del Uchiha podría sentirse a kilómetros, se sentía acorralada.

-¿Tu y quienes más?- pregunto directamente, ella solo mostro un rostro confundido y a cuestas logro contestarle.

-N-no sé de qué me habla…- ella aparto el rostro para minimizar la fuerza con la que era golpeada, por esa mirada.

-No te hagas te vi ayer en mi cuarto, la vela, el listón, la rosa- Hinata miro de un lado a otro, no se veía ni un alma en el corredor, a como pudo se deslizo y salió de las garras de su captor, corriendo a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo.

Sasuke la siguió, tenía que saber quiénes fueron y como se enteraron, el nivel de acoso que sentía era grande pero no tanto como su ira, salió del instituto, miro en todas direcciones pero no se le podría escapar esa chica, desde lo lejos se podía ver ese extraño y brillante cabello de color como de noche. Había que admitir que para una chica que parecía tener dos pies izquierdos, corría bastante rápido, ya habían llegado a la esquina en la que chocaron, el semáforo estaba en verde para los autos pero ella no se detuvo, Sasuke llego y miro que ella no se detuvo.

-¡Oye, espera!- en cuanto la llamo ella se detuvo, en medio de calle y sin previo aviso un tráiler paso a toda velocidad, Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no había ni rastros de ella ni ninguna señal del choque, sintió a alguien detrás de él, al girarse vio a Hinata detrás de sí con la misma mirada vacía de la noche anterior, mirando la calle para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Crees que puedes jugar con el infierno- no pregunto afirmo con ese tono suave y macabro a la vez- la muerte es un juego que todos podemos jugar…

¿Qué pretendería hacer y de qué rayos hablaba? En un instante todo lo que los rodeaba se desvaneció dejando una intensa nada, absolutamente nada, bajo su comprensión no entendía nada. Parpadeo un milisegundo y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un campo de flores blancas, era de noche y la luz de la luna llenaba el espacio. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba encima de él y sus largos cabellos de color como la noche, le caían sobre el rostro. Teniéndola tan cerca pudo notar como el brillo en sus ojos ya no existía mostrando solo apatía.

-Despierta- le dijo, el sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo y tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en una especie de cuarto, muy tradicional y extrañamente cálido, con el piso de madera, de buena calidad al parecer y con las puertas deslizables, era como estar en una casa antigua en Tokio. Se encontraba de rodillas, sentado en la parte posterior de sus piernas, al frente de el, una pequeña mesita, en la cual se encontraba unas tazas de té, parpadeo varias veces consecutivas intentando recuperar la razón ya que según él, esto parecía un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Observo cómo le era servido te, era Hinata.

-Hinata… ¿qué hago aquí?- ya había recuperado su fuerzas y no espero ningún momento para prácticamente morder a su acompañante.

-Acabas de probar la muerte y ni así cambias tu carácter…- le termino de servir con la delicadeza más profunda, mientras Sasuke la miraba confundido- fui muy piadosa.

-Qué demonios, en este instante me dirás que sucede, o si no…- estaba demasiado confundido y no era algo común para su persona, el ambiente lo estaba sofocando.

-O si no ¿Qué?...- le interrumpió- en estos momentos te he traído acá para explicarte tu situación, tú me llamaste, para pedirme venganza…

-Hmp, ya me sé ese jueguito, no creas que me pareció gracioso- después de su tono burlón se levanto violentamente, haciendo que se cayera, rompiera y derramara, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos dispuesto a irse cuando la puerta se cerró sola de frente a él.

Sintió como era sujetado de los pies y al mirar noto que eran listones, lo cual lo sorprendió al sentir le fuerza de tales objetos. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Hinata se ponía de pie con los ojos cerrados. Ella sacudió un poco el hermoso y tradicional kimono que portaba de color lila con blanco, recogió un poco la manga de brazo derecho, Sasuke pudo notar el hilo rojo que salía de su mano, abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar hacia donde llegaba el hilo, hasta su propia muñeca, donde apareció una especie de brazalete plateado el cual estaba unido al hilo _"Parece una esposa de prisionero…"_

-Yo soy Hyuga Hinata, tú me llamaste, pidiendo venganza- hablo con el mismo tono apático de antes- quiero que te quede algo en claro, yo soy la chica del infierno y he venido a cumplir tu deseo…

-Mi deseo…- el Uchiha sintió su pulso acelerarse de manera repentina.

-Encontrare a los que te hicieron daño y cuando lo haga, los enviare directo al infierno…- Sasuke sonrió de lado, después de todo el rumor era cierto- pero…tu también deberás pagar un precio…- esa parte no le gusto- maldecir una persona tiene sus consecuencias, cuando haya acabado con la razón por la que me llamaste, tu alma me pertenecerá…y cuando mueras, se la entregare al señor del infierno…

El ambiente quedo mas en silencio que antes, ella volvió a tapar su brazo y el hilo se desvaneció pero dejando el brazalete. Sasuke sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo las consecuencias de sus actos, cuando cumpliera su deseo su alma seria el costo. Recordó su deseo, la venganza, sus padres no habían podido vivir lo suficiente como para haberle dicho sobre este tipo de cosas, la escena que vio y la cantidad de sangre que se derramo, eran sus padres y eso malditos deberían pagar también por sus actos, sin importar el precio. El no era un justiciero, era un vengador.

-Deberías dejar de juzgar por la apariencia- dijo mientras movía su mano por encima de la mesa y al instante el liquido regado y la taza volvía reconstruirse y así volvió a servir el té, para luego sentarse, Sasuke imito su acto, debía saberlo todo- ¿no es así? Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan…

Cuando el joven azabache vio hacia atrás, de las paredes comenzaron a salir los mencionados, vistiendo trajes igual de tradicionales. Dieron una pequeña reverencia hacia Sasuke mientras lo miraban, Hanabi con burla y Neji con una especie de enojo.

-Por supuesto, Hinata-sama.

-Valla, onee-chan y yo que pensaba que habría que enviarlo al infierno, lastima- la menor se burlo infantilmente mientras sacaba un dulce y se lo llevaba a la boca, el joven azabache no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, vio a Neji con una cara que decía "Tú lo sabías…"

-Antes de todo, debemos hablar claramente- le dijo Hinata llamando su atención- creo que ya lo sabes, pero por si las dudas…-lo miro seriamente, el sintió el poder de esos ojos perlas- con el infierno no se juega…

_La venganza es el manjar __  
__más sabroso condimentado __  
__en el infierno._

*_No controlo mi destino, así que te doy mi odio. Dame el poder para utilizar el hilo rojo del destino._


End file.
